Planets Aligned
by Adrian's little Dhampir girl
Summary: This is the 9th episode of season 1 in Penny's POV. I plan to write it again in Lilly's POV when I finish with this. Please review.
1. Flashback Penny's POV

**Planets Aligned is the only episode I have seen and I really liked it. I am writing the whole episode out in Penny's POV and Lilly's POV. I am still working on Penny's but it is taking longer than I'd hoped so I decided to post it in separate chapters. Please review. I do not own Flashpoint, the characters, or the plot. I am just helping you get into the character's heads. Hope you like it.**

Flashback

I was laying in the grass in my backyard looking up at the sky, just singing to myself. "When the blazing sun is gone, when he, nothing shines upon. Then you show your little light, twinkle twinkle all the night."

"Hey, pips." I sat up quickly at the sound of his voice and turned around to look at him with a huge smile on my face. "Check this out. Globular cluster. Mesier 3 I think."

I jumped up and ran to look into the telescope.

"Hey! Who ate the ketchup chips?"

"Must've been the coyotes." I answered as I kept looking through the telescope.

"Grape juice? Coyotes drink grape juice too?" I turned towards him smiling. He started walking towards the house. "Hey, pips, see if you can find Saturn. I'm going for more grape juice. For me. Not you, me." he called back and I laughed at this before turning back to the telescope and continued singing as I looked for Saturn. "When the traveler in the dark, thanks you for your tiny spark. He could not not see which way to go..." I saw a dark figure step into my peripheral vision. "That was fast dad." I turned to look at him but it was not my father that I saw standing there looking back at me. "Dad...?"

End Flashback


	2. Surprise

I woke up that morning and sat up in my bed looking around, trying to remember where I was. I saw all the handmade decorations, paper hearts and butterflys. Flowers and trees all over the walls. I stood up and walked over to look out the window. I felt the buzz and heard it as I felt a shock go through my ankle. I stepped back away from the window quickly and it stopped. I looked around again at the papers all over my desk and the book 'Paradise Lost' laying open on the table as it came back to me. I sat down and picked up the book and a pen and started copying it onto paper as I read it aloud to myself. "Long is the way, and hard, that out of hell leads up to light..."

* * *

I was writing when I heard the ringing. I looked up and realized it was the phone in the other room. In his room. I stood up and walked over into his room and picked up the phone slowly. I relaxed and smiled as I sat down on his bed and answered it when I saw his name flash up on the screen. "Gerald?"

"Hey babe." he answered back.

"Where are you?" I asked him as I brushed my fingers through my thick curly hair.

"Nearly home, how'd you sleep?"

"I didn't, I kept hearing noises."

"But you know you're safe, right?"

"I know."

"Hey, you know what?"

"What?" I asked.

"I've got a surprise for you." With that, he hung up the phone. I pulled it away from my ear and hung up. What could he be talking about?

* * *

I was on my knees cleaning the floor before he gets home. I didn't want to make him mad again. I hated whenever he got mad. I looked up when I heard the beeping. I shuffled to my feet and looked at the alarm. The light was on for the garage. I stood against the wall hiding. Had they come to take me?

"Penny?"

I relaxed and stepped out of my place of hiding. I smiled when I saw him. "You're home."

"I told you I was close." I walked over to him and he took my head in his hands and kissed my forehead. I put my hands on his shoulders and pulled him back as he wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"Hello?" I looked up at the new voice and saw a little girl in boys clothes and a blue cap step out from around the corner. She looked scared.

Gerald pulled away from me looking at her. I looked at him, then back at her. He looked at me and said, "I want you to meet someone." He started walking towards her as he pulled my hand to follow him. He let go of my hand and walked around behind her pulling off the hat and letting her blonde braids fall down beside her head. "Surprise." I just stood there and looked at him. I didn't know what was going on but I couldn't help but feel hurt by him bringing another girl into the house. I was also worried for her. She still had a look of fear all over her face. "Penny, this is Lilly." I took in a deep breath.


	3. Rules

I picked up the soap and water bucket off of the floor and stepped back as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out a beer. "You did a beautiful job Penny. It's clean, huh? You could eat off the floor." He opened the beer and tossed the cap onto the counter top.

I was thankful that he was pleased by the job I'd done but I was still wondering about Lilly. "Why?"

He looked at me confused with a little anger that I was questioning him. "Why what?"

"Why is she here? Did I do something?"

He looked over at Lilly and walked away. I watched him, as he walked over to the counter, opened the drawer, and pulled out a small box. "Lilly...follow me. Come here." He walked into the living room and I realized that he was holding an electric dog colar like the one around my ankle. "This is really special, okay." He pulled the colar out of the box. "You are very important to me. And this is going to help keep you safe." He leaned down and put the colar around her ankle and adjusted it so that it was secure. I realized what he was doing. "There. Now what do you say?" he asked looking into her eyes expectantly. She just stood there with a scared and confused look on her face not sure what to say. He rolled his head and looked at her as he said a little impatiently, "What do you say when someone gives you a present?" he asked her trying to clarify what he meant.

She hesitated before responding, "Thank you?"

"You're welcome. Here's how it works. You get too close to a door or window, and you're going to feel a little buzz. That's a warning." he looked up at me and asked, "And what happens if we don't pay attention to the buzz? What happens if we go outside the house?"

"You cross the underground wire and the bracelet electric shocks you and you die." I answered.

Lilly looked back over towards Gerald scared as he started talking again, "But you know what? It's better to die than to get caught by the police, 'cause you know what happens if you get caught by the police?" She shook her head quickly and he answered in a menacing tone, "They'll hurt you so bad you'll wish you were dead. This is where we have to stay until it's safe to go out again. We have no choice. It's what your parents wanted. It's why they asked me to bring you here." I looked up as he said this and he took a drink.

Lilly hesitated before responding, "They didn't."

He gulped his drink down and looked at her. "Yes, they did. Your dad and I had a long talk before we left last night."

Tears were in her eyes as she tried not to cry. "My daddy wasn't there last night. He was in Buffalo with my grandma."

He looked at her for a moment before he responded, "We talked on the phone." He took her by the shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "Come here. First rule of the house: no talk-back." Lilly just continued to look into his eyes terrified as she took deep breaths trying not to cry. "You're probably hungry, huh? That's good, you know why? 'Cause Penny's gonna make us lunch." He looked over at me. "Penny?"

I nodded and turned to get the food from the refrigerator

* * *

I was preparing lunch as I listened to him talking to Lilly, "We have to have rules here, rules keep us safe, it's all really, really simple." I looked back at her as she turned to look at me. I couldn't handle the look on her face, so I turned away and kept making the food. I could still feel her scared eyes on me. "Hey. Why don't I show you the rest of the house? Come on, I'll take you upstairs."

What? No! I turned around quickly, "Gerald?!"

He turned around chuckling with a smile on his face but the way he spoke showed he was not exactly happy. "Yes Penny?"

I didn't know what to say but I felt I had to say something. I'd never felt jealous before and I didn't like it. Not only that though, I wasn't just upset about him wanting her right now. I knew this was all so new to her and she was so very scared. She didn't want this. She wasn't ready for this. "Um, let me show her around."

"You're making lunch." The look he gave me scared me so much but I couldn't just let him do this to her now.

"I can make it later." I continued to push.

"What?" I knew he definitely wasn't pleased now.

"She's tired. She..she only just got here."

He turned around all the way and started walking towards me quickly. "I hear your voice one more time..." he threatened as I stepped back afraid.

"Please just let me take care of her." I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and panicked when I saw that it was Lilly running for the door. "Lilly, no!" I cried out as she ran to the door and jumped back letting out a cry swinging her head back and forth, her braids going with it as the ankle bracelet started buzzing.

"Hey! Lilly." he was definitely pissed now. "Lilly, come here." I looked over at her scared. She took a step forward and I turned around to look at him as I heard her footsteps pick up and she ran and threw her arms around me crying.

"She's just scared, Gerald."

"Penny, get in the closet." he didn't want to hear any more of this.

"No...Gerald, no" I said panicking.

"In the closet." he glared at me as he repeated the words in a terrifying tone.

"Please, please, she didn't mean it. Gerald, no!"

"Enough. I've had enough."

"No." I cried as he grabbed me by the ear and dragged me towards the closet.

"That's enough, okay? That's it. I've had enough of you. Okay?" Lilly followed us as he pulled me over, opened the closet door, and shoved me inside shutting the door behind me and locking it.

I took a step back as I took deep breaths and sat down on the floor. I started repeating to myself what always made me feel better whenever he got angry like this. "The mind is its own place, and in itself can make a heaven of hell, a hell of heaven. The mind is its own place, and in itself can make a heaven of hell, a hell of heaven."

I repeated this for about two minutes until the door suddenly swung open and he stood there with a shotgun in his hands. "No!" I cried out backing up against the wall.

"It's time. They're here. You know what to do." He held out the gun as I stood up processing this. I looked up at him, down at the gun, then back up at him as I realized what he'd said. I reached out and took it from him. "I know what to do." I agreed.


End file.
